A Long Week
by AnimeOtaku02
Summary: Chie's parents are going on vacation and she needs a place to stay . Guess who she has to stay with? Yosuke! Will our Speedy Trickster find his way into Chie's heart or will she push him away : Yosuke / Chie
1. The Arrival

A Long Week Chapter 1: The Arrival

This is a Persona Series fanfic I wanted to write. I read alot of Persona fanfics and only a few of them are about Yosuke and Chie. They are a cute couple and are meant to be. I DO NOT OWN PERSONA AND PLEASE READ MY FANFIC.

Well then let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

* * *

><p><strong>"WHAT THE HELL!" "<strong>Why do I have to stay at Yosuke's for the week!?"

Her mother sighed "Chie-chan, you are going to stay at Yosuke's house because you need somewhere to stay while your father and I are in Tokyo." her mother said as she finished putting luggage into the trunk of their car.

"Plus your other friends are going to be busy so you don't have another choice." Chie sighed " Yeah i know. but i don't understand how they are all busy and have something to do while Yosuke is free for me to stay!" She said as they all got into the car. "But heres my question, why do I have to stay with him?" As her father looke at her he said " Because we said so."

"But he's a pervert!" Chie began thinking to herself." I can just imagine what will happen, he'll probably put a move on me, or grope me, or, or.,," as Chie began thinking of possibilities of what Yosuke might do to her she began flailing around in her seat. As her father looked at her for a few seconds with a confused look on his face he sighed. "She is something else."

_At Yosuke's house_

Now Yosuke we are trusting you to take care of Chie-chan while we are away, can we do that?" her mother asked. "Don't worry I'll take **very** good care of her." and he shot Chie a wink while she just growled.

"Ok goodbye Chie-chan see you next week!" her mom said as the two parents walked out the door and closed it.

"Well now that were alone..." Yosuke said with a toothy grin. Chie set her luggage down "Look don't get any ideas while I'm staying here. Now I'll sleep in the guest room." "Yeah about that..." Yosuke said trailing off. They then heard a loud **BOOM **in the guest room.

"I kinda accidently set of something in there..." Chie then looked at him worriedly toward the guest room with Yosuke behind her.

When they reached the guest room it was ... black and withered.

" It seems that you have to sleep in my room."

_Oh yeah it was going to be a long weekend._

* * *

><p>So how was my first chapter? All comments will be accepted. Please Read and Review my story . If you want some changes just tell me in your comments and reviews and I will work hard to make this a great story. Bye-bye for now!<p> 


	2. An Exciting Night

A Long Week Chapter 2:An Exciting Night

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of my new fanfic "A Long Week". I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Let's Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

* * *

><p>Chie stood there looking back and forth at the grinning Yosuke and the burnt room. "Wh-what the hell d-did you d-do in he-here?" Yosuke's grin grew wider "I had some extra fireworks in my room and I used them in the guest room so you could sleep in my room." "At least you know you'll stay warm at night." Yosuke started laughing.<p>

Yosuke then noticed that she had fire in her eyes and was growling. "Uh... Chie? Are you okay?" He started backing away from her as she started stalking towards him. "You... did... **WHAT!" **Yosuke started to nervously chuckle while backing away and ran. "**YOSUKE!"**

She started to chase after him and while he was running upstairs he shouted "Hey we can talk about this!" while she shouted back "Yosuke I'm going to kill you! When I get you you are so dead!"

Yosuke then ran into a room with no other exits other than the entrance where Chie was standing. She started walking towards him."I can't believe... you blew up the guest room!" Yosuke then backed up against the wall.

"Wait Chie" Chie then stopped but put her leg back readying for a kick. "Before you kick my head off just know that I'm sorry!" Chie then gasped "You're sorry?" "Yes I'm sorry Chie." Chie then put her leg back in place and sighed.

She then put her hand on Yosuke's cheek "All right I forgive you." Yosuke then smirked "Well then I guess we could-Gahh!"was all he could say before Chie's foot made contact with Yosuke's stomach.

He then get on his knees and held his stomach."What was that for? You said you forgave me." he said while coughing. "True, but didn't I say I would get you." she said while giggling while he only groaned. "All right I'll help you to bed it's getting a little late anyway. It's already 8:00."

She then helped him stand up while he chuckled "You didn't have to kick me so hard though." "Yes I did." she said while giggling.

_At Night_

Chie started getting a pajama tank top and some pajama shorts from her luggage. She went in the bathroom and pulled her pants down with her back to the door. She then began to pull her shirt over her head feeling a little bit free with no clothes other than her red bra and panties.

Then Yosuke opened the door and got a nosebleed."Wow." Chie than froze as she slowly turned her head to see Yosuke staring at her. "You.. YOU PERVERT!" and began to push him out the door and slammed it in his face.

She began to breathe heavily as Yosuke saw most of her body. Trying to shake away the thought she shook her head and quickly changed in her pajamas. She came out of the room to go to Yosuke's room where she already saw him in the bed.

"Wow Chie, now I know what you look like with no clothes on." making her blush deeply."But anyways come here ,you're going to need a bed to sleep on and a buddy to sleep with." he said with a toothy grin.

Chie blushed even more"S-Shut up!" She then got in the bed pulling the blanket over her as they got into a spooning then said "If you ever walk in on me again I will make sure to kick you into orbit. Understand?" and he made another toothy grin "Understood my lady. Good night." while she replied"Good night." as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Did you like my new chapter? Tell me what you think in your reviews! R&amp;R! Until next time, See you later!<p> 


	3. A Little Game

A Long Week: A Little Game

Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a week or two but I've been busy. But to make up for it I have another chapter of my story "A Long Week". Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

* * *

><p>The sun rised over the two still sleeping in the room. Chie slowly opened her eyes to see Yosuke still sleeping and mumbling softly . She thought he looked a little cute in his sleep. Wait, what was she thinking, she didn't think that... right?<p>

She then heard him mumble again. That was when she realized they we're still spooning and he had his arm around her waist. She blushed and understood what he mumbled this time.

"Oh God why do you do this to me?" he said while moaning softly. She then felt something stick her back and she thought for a second before she realized what it was. It was his erection. She then blushed deeply as she knew what it was.

He then mumbled again,"So soft." She wondered about this until she moaned softly when his hands groped her breasts. That's when she had enough and got out of the bed quickly and then she slapped him across face as he rose up in an instant and held his reddening cheek.

"Owww! What the hell did you do that for!?" Chie then looked away from him, putting her fists on her hips looking away embarrassed and angry at the same time. "Do you know what you just did to me in your sleep!?" "Yeah in my sleep but anyways what did i do to deserve getting slapped?" "You kept mumbling, I felt your erection, and you groped me!" she said while blushing deeply.

Yosuke then looked at her apologetically and started chuckling and stood up to stand in front of her. "Well sorry about that.I was asleep so you can't fully blame me." "Yes I can." she said while still blushing. "There is still something I don't know though."

"And what would that be?"Yosuke asked. "Who were you dreaming about to do all that stuff ?" Yosuke then started to blush at her question and looked away from her. "Well I was kinda dreaming about you..." She then started to blush rapidly and raised her hand and slapped him again. "PERVERT!" "Owww!" "Why did you slap me again!?" "Because you were being perverted." she said flatly.

Yosuke then started rubbing his even more reddened cheek."You don't have to slap me so hard though." "Yes," She then removed his hand and kissed his reddened cheek which surprised him."I did." punctuating her point. "Plus I'm a little surprised you didn't faint from me kissing your cheek." Yosuke then sighed and fainted. "And there he goes."

_20 minutes later_

Yosuke woke up on the floor to see Chie sitting next to him "How long was I out?" "Hm, about twenty minutes." she answered. "I never thought that Chie Satonaka would actually kiss me." he said with a toothy grin.

"Sh-shut up!" "Your cheek was really red so I thought a kiss would soothe it a little bit..." she said while blushing .Yosuke noticed this and his grin grew."Yeah but I think you wanted to do more than kiss it." "You probably wanted to do it somewhere else." "Plus if you wanted to soothe it... why didn't you just get an ice pack?" Chie couldn't make out any words. "Um..." Yosuke's grin grew when she couldn't answer him. "Exactly." She then blushed even more and looked at him angrily. "Well since you slapped me twice we're going to play a little game." "I don't like the sound of that." Chie said with a worried look on her face. And with a toothy grin Yosuke shouted

**"TRUTH OR DARE!**

* * *

><p>So did you like my new chapter and I noticed it is longer than my other ones and I want to keep it that way. If you have anything to say then comment on my story ok! PLEASE R&amp;R my story. I really want some reviews. Bye-bye for now!<p> 


	4. To Feel Sparks

A Long Week Chapter 4: To Feel Sparks

Hi guys I'm back! I have another chapter of my story 'A Long Week'!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chie then looked at him surprised."Truth or Dare?" she questioned. "Yeah we have nothing better to do." "Plus I bet you're scared of the dares I'll throw at you." Chie face then reddened as she got mad.<p>

"Oh yeah well I won't back out of any dares you throw at me!" Yosuke then had a toothy grin."Oh really?" Chie then knew that he was about to ask her "Truth or Dare" so she decided to say it first.

"Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Yosuke said without thinking about what she would say. Even though it would be obvious."I dare you to buy me a filet mignon!" Chie had sparkles in her eyes and Yosuke only groaned."Fine." Yosuke then dialed the number and put his phone to his ear."Hello.""I'd like to place an order." "A filet mignon." and Chie was getting excited."Ok thanks."

Yosuke then closed his phone. "There's your stupid filet mignon." Chie only giggled as she embraced him."Thanks Yosuke!" They both heard the doorbell "That was fast. "Ooh it must be my delicious meat waiting for me!" Yosuke then went to the door and opened it.

There was a girl holding the meat in a bowl in her hand and her other hand out towards him. "That will be 2000 yen please." Yosuke then payed for the food and closed the door. When he turned around Chie was right in front of him which scared him.

He then fell back against the door. Chie then put her fists on her hips as she looked at him irritated. "Well are you going to give it to me or not?" Yosuke then smirked at her as she then looked back and forth between him and the meat. She then tried to grab it but Yosuke raised his arm with the bowl in hand. She then leaned on him trying to get the beef not noticing that she was getting him aroused by pressing her boobs against his chest.

"Chie you'll get this beef if you answer my question." Chie then groaned as she got off him. "Fine what's your question?" she asked already forgetting about the game. "Truth or Dare?" Chie then smirked "Dare! Let's see what you got Hanamura!" Yosuke then had a toothy grin as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait here." Yosuke then was out of sight and Chie began to think. " "_Maybe I should've chosen "Truth"." _Yosuke then came back down the stairs with something behind his back.

"Now Chie I dare you to wear this!" he shouted as he unveiled what was behind him. Chie looked at him in shock and embarrassment as she saw what he was holding.

It was a revealing sexy cat outfit."Yo-you're telling me to wear th-that?" Yosuke grinned at her nervousness."Yeah you even said you would do any dare." he said with a wink. "Yeah but look at it!"Chie whined. All that it was is a two-piece black bra and panties set. It had accessories that were little furs for her wrists and feet. It had cat ears and a cat tail that even moved while you move.

Chie started to back away from Yosuke when he started to walk towards her. She nervously chuckled "I think I'm good thanks." "No,no,no,no,no, you have to wear it." Chie's eyes zoomed around the room for a place to run.

She then found somewhere to run and headed for the stairs and ran with Yosuke behind her. She made it up to the top of the stairs and ran through the hallway and accidently tripped on her shoe .She was then turned on her back by Yosuke pinning her shoulders down with his hands. The outfit was right next to him.

"Now it looks like Chie's been a bad kitty."She then blushed by his comment."Now put on the costume." he said with a sudden seriousness that startled her. He then got up and offered his hand to took his hand and was easily pulled up. She started to walk away from him until he tapped her shoulder. "Now aren't you forgetting something?" and he pointed towards the outfit.

Chie then growled at him and snatched the outfit away from him and stomped toward the bathroom."Can't wait to see you when you're finished!" he shouted to her while she shouted back "WHATEVER!"

Chie then walked into the bathroom looking at her outfit"I don't believe this."she said as she started to take her clothes off until only her bra and panties were left. She then took them off and put on the black cat outfit. First she put on the panties which fit tightly around her waist,bum, and pussy. Then she put on the bra which fit tightly around her breasts.

Then she put on the little furs that go on her wrists and ankles. She then put on the cat tail and cat ears. But she had to admit that she looked hot. She then put her hand on the doorknob."Well here goes nothing."

She opened the door and peeked her head out to see Yosuke in the bedroom She stepped into the doorway wondering what he will say about her outfit. "Yosuke." When Yosuke looked at her he got a nosebleed instantly and was staring at her.

Chie then noticed this and blushed. "Stop staring at me! It's embarrassing." Yosuke then stood up and walked towards then snaked his arms around her waist making her blush harder.

"Hey what are you doing?"Yosuke then playfully whispered in her ear."You know you look really hot and beautiful in that outfit." "It makes me wanna do this to you." "Do what to me?" She asked. Yosuke then had a toothy grin."This." Then he did something unexpected.

_He kissed _her_ and she felt sparks._

* * *

><p>Hey guys how do you like my new chapter? Review and favorite my story please! I really want some comments on my story. See you later!<p> 


	5. Love Is In The Air

A Long Week Chapter 5: Love Is In The Air

Hey! I've been busy lately and I was gone for a couple of days. BUT I have a new chapter ! **WARNING: **This is an M-rated chapter of my story. If you do not like M-rated scenes please do not continue on.

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

* * *

><p>She was <em>still<em> surprised. He had kissed her.

When he did she felt something. She felt her heart pound and her excitement build. She didn't know why she felt this way until she put the pieces together.

_He cared for her._

When she went into Mayonaka to search for Yukiko, he (and Souji) went in there after her. When she lost her pet dog Yosuke helped her find it. Whenever she had a problem he was there to help her. He was always there for her when she needed someone.

_He was there for her when she needed him._

She just realized this now. They were meant to be. She then closed her eyes and kissed back. She started pushing him backwards until they reached the bed. She pushed him on to the bed until he was laying down on his back and she was on top of him.

They both ran out of breath and pulled a second after they kissed again. Yosuke's hand then started to caress her leg making her moan slightly. Yosuke took this chance to gain entrance into her mouth. They tongues started to clash for dominance while they explored eachother's mouths.

They ran out of breath and they left a trail of saliva on their mouths. Yosuke then had a toothy grin. "Who knew that my fantasies of you would become reality." Chie then blushed "You-you have fantasies of me?" "Well yeah just because you gave me Critical Hits doesn't mean your legs didn't keep me company." he said as he flipped her over.

"But tonight I'll be able to do what I wanted to do for so long because I... love you Chie." Chie's eyes widened."Oh God Yosuke I- " "If you don't feel the same way about me It's alright." " No Yosuke I didn't-" "It's ok I get it." He said as he started to get then grabbed his arm and pushed him back down on her with sudden strength.

"Yosuke will you listen to me already!?" "You idiot! Now if I didn't like you would I be in this position under you? If I didn't like you would I let you kiss me without you getting hurt by now?"

Yosuke chuckled after her last comment. Chie then put her right hand on Yosuke's cheek."Yosuke... would I ever say this if I didn't like you?" Chie then let out a tear surprising Yosuke. "Chie..." Chie then said the words he always wanted to hear.

"I love you too you idiot!" Chie then grabbed Yosuke behind the head and kissed him forcing her tongue inside his mouth. Yosuke then kissed back as their tongues wrestled for dominance. They both broke apart panting slightly. Chie then started to take off Yosuke's shirt.

Yosuke started to suck and nibble at Chie's earlobe making her moan. "Y-Yosuke..." Yosuke then started to suck slightly at her neck making her moan more. She then pulled on his hair and kissed him. When Chie wasn't looking, in one swift motion, Yosuke ripped off her cat outfit top exposing her 36C breasts to the cool air.

Chie's eyes widened and she blushed madly and tried to cover her breasts with her hands. Yosuke chuckled and pulled her hands away from her chest. "Chie you don't have to cover yourself from me." Chie then grinned "Just like you can't cover yourself from me." Yosuke grinned back "Yeah like this..."

Then in another swift motion he ripped off her bottom. Chie blushed again. "You just love doing that don't you?" "Yep just like right now." Yosuke then began to grope her breasts making her moan. "Y-Yosuke." Yosuke then began to suck on her breasts making her nipples erect and moaned as he 'experimented' on her breasts.

Yosuke pulled away and began to move down her body from her breasts to her stomach to her legs. He then began to spread her legs so he can gain access to her clit. Then he started licking inside of her. "Y-Yosuke... You're always doing things to me." Yosuke kept licking and putting more of his tongue inside her. "Y-Yosuke..." and Chie began to then grinned as she was close to her climax."Yosuke!" Chie then orgasmed and Yosuke licked her juices. When he finished he had a toothy grin. "Tastes sweet."

Chie then smirked "Well you can't have all the fun." She said as she began unzipping his pants. "Since when did you start going commando?"

Yosuke blushed slightly."I do it occasionally..." he then grinned as she began to barely touch and tickle his hard member. "You're teasing me aren't you?" he said as he let out a gasp when she put her mouth on his member. She began by licking it covering it with saliva making Yosuke groan in pleasure. "Ch-Chie." She then began sucking and put more of his member in her mouth.

Chie realized he was about to orgasm so she moved her head just in time before he came. "Oh God that was amazing." They both looked flushed as they looked at eachother. "Now that you pleased me how about I please you?" Chie then blushed a little bit at his comment. Yosuke then grabbed a condom and put it on.

Yosuke then began by rubbing his hard member on her clit. Then he finally entered her making her moan then finally felt her flower's entry. "Now do you want to continue with this?" Chie then nodded and held Yosuke tightly. "This will hurt a little bit." Yosuke then breached her virginity making her wince in pain and she clawed her nails into Yosuke's back making him groan.

Slowly the pain turns into pleasure. "Keep going Yosuke!" Yosuke then began thrusting in and out of her making her scream in pleasure. "Yes go faster!" Yosuke began thrusting faster as they both reached their climax. "Yosuke!" "Chie!"

They both orgasmed into eachother and Yosuke collapsed beside her. "You're amazing Yosuke. I love you." "I love you too Chie." he said as he gave her a final kiss before putting on pajama pants without bothering to get a shirt. Chie went into her luggage and put on a red and black striped camisole with matching boy shorts. They both then climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Chie.

"Goodnight Yosuke." and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter!? It took me a very long time to work on with a lot of hard work. Please Read and Review! All comments will be accepted! See you later!<p>

P.S. If you have any ideas for the story then let me know OK. Bye!


	6. Her Innocence

A Long Week Chapter 6: Her Innocence

Hey! I know that I've been gone for a little bit **BUT **I'm back with another chapter of my story "A Long Week"! Please enjoy this chapter!

And now I behold a new chapter! Enjoy!

P.S. A new character joins the story! Guess who it is? Well I guess we'll find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

* * *

><p>Yosuke slowly opened his eyes to see sunshine in his room. He rose and sat up on his bed and saw that his clock said 8:30. He yawned and looked over to his side to see Chie sleeping peacefully."<em>She's really cute in her sleep." <em>

He started to shake her shoulder making her mutter something. "Yosukeeee stopppp, I wanna sleeeep." And she turned on her side. Yosuke continued to shake her shoulder but that wasn't working so he had to improvise.

_He licked her ear._ When he did she moaned before she shot up quickly looking at Yosuke with a deep blush. "What the- What- Why did you do that for!?

Yosuke then had a toothy grin and chuckled. "Oh come on you know you like it." He said as he threw his arms over her making her blush harder. "Yosuke-" She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers making her close her eyes as they leaned back down on the bed.

Chie then felt Yosuke's tongue on her lips begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth his tongue and her tongue clashed and clasped together making them moan. They then pulled away gasping for air.

"Hey Yosuke how much do you want me?" She asked seductively. Yosuke was a bit surprised by her change of voice but he liked it. "Alot."

"Good because I'm gonna go to the store to get something..." And she started to run her hands up and down Yosuke's chest making him groan."...sexy and revealing for you." Yosuke then started to grin. "Well I can't wait for it!" Chie then started to go through her luggage for a red spaghetti strap top and white shorts with her green jacket. She went into the bathroom to set her clothes down and take her pajamas off.

When she did she turned on the shower water and stepped in it and began to sing a tune she knows. She grabbed the strawberry scented soap and began to clean herself and hair. It felt soothing and relaxing in there to take a nice, warm shower without any distractions. She stepped out of the shower and put on two towels:one for her head and the other for her body. It was pretty refreshing for her.

**Until the door opened.**

She immediately froze, Either Yosuke walked in on her again or It was an intruder but she was ready to kick their ass whoever it was. She then saw the brunette as he walked in the door and he froze too blushing wildly.

So it was Yosuke... _again_! She was fuming because this is the second time he walked in on her. She began to growl "**YOSUKE!" **Yosuke realized she was mad and quickly ran out the door and closed it before she could give him a "Critical Hit". "Sorry Chie!"

Chie was breathing heavily with her hand on her heart which was pounding as she thought Yosuke was someone else. But she couldn't help but giggle. "_He can be so clumsy and stupid sometimes... but it is a little cute."_

Chie then changed into her clothes and said 'Goodbye' to Yosuke to go to store to buy a sexy outfit for him. She was about to enter the store she heard a soft voice. "Well I didn't expect you to come to this kind of store Chie-chan." Chie turned around to see the girl she hasn't seen in 4 months.

"Yukiko?"

Chie turned around to see Yukiko behind her smiling gently at her. She was wearing a sparkling purple dress with a purple scarf around her neck. "It's been so long Chie-chan!" Chie's eyes lit up as they both hugged. "I missed you so much!"

"How have you been? Have you been having fun with Yosuke-kun?" Chie blushed deeply at Yukiko's comment. "_How did she know that she was dating Yosuke?" "_How did- When did-" Yukiko smiled gently at her. "Yosuke told me."

Chie should have known. "_Yosuke... He is so getting kicked later."_ "Well what about you? Have you been having fun with Souji?" This made Yukiko blush madly. "How did you know about Souji-kun?!" Chie giggled at Yukiko." I was just kidding Yukiko-chan."

"Oh... Right." "Wait a second you are dating Souji aren't you?" Yukiko sweatdropped. "Well I guess we're here for the same thing." Chie nodded in agreement."Yep! To buy a sexy outfit for our boyfriends." Yukiko giggled softly."Well let's go inside."

The best friends went inside to see alot of sexy outfits and costumes. They both looked astonished to see so many. Chie then clapped her hands together "Well let's go try something-" She was interrupted by Yukiko squealing and giggling uncontrollably."Oooh Souji-kun and Yosuke-kun would love any of these!" "-On... well we should-" "What are we waiting for? Let's Go!" "Wait Yukiko-chan!"

Yukiko grabbed her hand and pulled her to the costume section. "Here this is perfect for us". What Yukiko showed her were two two-piece sparkling angel costumes. It had angel wings behind it with a halo. The top piece was only a white bra with a golden stripe and the bottom was a white miniskirt with matching heels.

"Yukiko... I-" "What is it? Is it too revealing? Too much?" Chie started to giggle. "No way! These are perfect! Those guys will flip over this!" Yukiko's face lit up."Yay!" The two payed for their outfits and left the store.

"Well Chie-chan I have to go but I had fun today." "Me too Yukiko-chan." Yukiko started giggling making Chie confused."What's so funny?" "It's just that we haven't hung out like this for some time." "Well it is great to see you Yukiko-chan!"

"Well I got too go. It is getting late. I'll see you later!" They started to walk away from eachother until Chie called out to Yukiko. "Hey Yukiko!" Yukiko turned around. "Hm?" "What is it Chie-chan?!" Chie smiled and gave her a 'Peace' sign and winked. "Let's show those two what sexy really is!" "Alright well goodbye Chie-chan!" "Bye!" They started to head on their way and Chie walked up on the doorstep and entered the house.

When she did she was greeted by a hug from Yosuke."Yo-Yosuke! What are you-" She was cut off by being kissed by Yosuke. "Chie it's late and I've been waiting for you. I wanted you all day!" "Well I'm back now and have a little present for you." "Really? Well put it on. Let's see if you look innocent and sexy at the same time." He said as he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

When Chie put on her outfit she knew he would go crazy for her because she had to admit: she looked hot. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"He is going to love this!" She said as she opened the door.


	7. Their Final Day OR NOT!

A Long Week Chapter 7: Their Final Day... OR NOT!

Hey guys. *starts sobbing* I'm so sad right now that this is the end of my story . **BUT** don't worry I'll be writing more fanfics later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

So here is the last chapter of my story... OR IS IT?! *starts chuckling evilly*

* * *

><p>Chie opened the door and looked for Yosuke who was in the living room doing something on his phone. She decided to wait for him and surprise him in the bedroom.<p>

_Yosuke is so gonna love this." _She then adjusted everything together and put her halo and angel wings into place. She then put her arms in front of her and put one hand over the other. She then hid her excitement and put on a small smile instead.

About five minutes later Yosuke came. "Hey Chie, are you finally out of the-" Yosuke blushed and froze as he saw her. He started staring at her. "Hi Yosuke-kun. Do you like my new outfit?" she said while twirling.

Chie then realized there was a little budge in his pants and knew she was working magic on him. He started walking towards her. Chie then started walking backwards with him walking towards her."Chie..." "Um..." She then walked backwards until she fell back on the bed and Yosuke was on top of her with both hands on her sides.

"Yosuke..." They stared at eachother for a good 10 seconds until he started to lean in to started to close their eyes when their lips were 2 inches apart. All of a sudden Chie's phone starts ringing . They both groan as Chie looks at her phone's faceplate.

It said **Mom** on it. Chie nearly had a heartattack and was about to faint until Yosuke caught her. "Woah what's wrong?" "It's my mom." Yosuke looked at her dumbstruck and sad. "So you have to go?" "Worse than that! What if she comes at the door and sees me in this!" Yosuke's eyes widened as he began to panic.

"She's so gonna blame me for it! Ok here's the plan: We're gonna run away, change our names, and go to Canada, and raise Pit Bulls." Chie looked at him annoyed. "What- Why would- No!" Chie then put her phone to her ear.

"Oh Hi mom what's up?"

"_Hi sweetie I heard loud voices over the phone is everything ok?_

"Um... yeah! Everything is alright."

_"Good but I have bad news Chie-chan."_

"Bad news?"

_"Yes I have bad news. The plane back to Inaba delayed and we're gonna need you to stay another week."_

"Oh well I'll see you in a week. Bye!" And she closed her phone. She looked at Yosuke who was looking at her anxiously. "Well what did she say?" She then hugged Yosuke "She said I had to stay another week!" Yosuke quickly turned happy.

"Great! But there is still one thing I want." He then grinned as he grabbed her wrist. She looked at this and saw his eyes turned two shades darker. "Um... what w-would that be?" Yosuke's grin grew wider. Yosuke then swung her over on the bed and he was on top of her. "To pick up where we left off."

WARNING:If you don't like M-rated scenes skip this part.

* * *

><p>Yosuke then leaned in and kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth. Chie then complied by closing her eyes and French kissing with him. When they ran out of breath, Yosuke began sucking and nibbling on her earlobe making her moan. "Wait Y-Yosuke..."<p>

Yosuke then took off her angel wings and kissed her again. She then began to take off his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest making him groan. He then took off her top exposing her chest to him making him stare and her blush. "S-Stop staring at my-"

She was cut off by Yosuke feasting on her breasts and her moaning. One hand was pinching her left nipple and his mouth was sucking the other. "Y-Y-Yosuke..." He then switched.

Yosuke then kissed her again. While he was doing so Chie pulled down Yosuke's zipper and pants and saw... no boxers. Chie then chuckled "So you go commando occasionally huh?" Yosuke blushed but then grinned."You should be one to talk you know." Chie looked at him confused with her head cocked to the side.

"What do you mean by- Aah!" She looked down and found that her miniskirt and panties we're already gone. "Didn't realize I did this did you?" Chie blushed madly as her body was fully revealed to her boyfriend.

"Hey Yosuke how did you-" She was interrupted again by Yosuke putting his finger inside of her. "Y-Yosuke you love interrupting me don't you?" Yosuke then put another finger inside of her making her moan louder driving him crazy.

He then inserted another finger making her even louder. "Y-Yosuke you're doing too much to me." She then started moaning even more. "Yosuke I'm about cum!" She then orgasmed as her juices came out on Yosuke's fingers and hand. Yosuke then licked his hand. "Tastes sweet like strawberries in whipped cream." His comment made her blush a little. Yosuke then grabbed a condom and put it on his member.

Yosuke then began rubbing his member on her clit until he finally entered her making her moan in pleasure. "Mmm... Y-Yosuke." Yosuke then began thrusting in and out of her with her moaning and him groaning. "God Chie you're so tight."

Yosuke kept thrusting until they ejaculated into eachother and they we're both breathing hard. "Wow Yosuke." They both put on pajamas and sat on the bed.

* * *

><p>M-rated scene over!<p>

"Oh wait Chie before we go to bed I wanted to give you this." Yosuke then showed her a beautiful white necklace with a bright diamond on it. "Oh Yosuke it is beautiful." "Well turn around so I can-" The necklace slipped out of his hands and fell into the vent by the bed.

Yosuke then froze as evil energy erupted from her. Yosuke started sweating "Um... Chie?" He got up from the bed and stood in the doorway. "Yosuke..." she growled. Yosuke then began running away from her with her close on his trail.

"**YOSUKEEEE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**"

* * *

><p>HI GUYS! I'm still sad about this story ending... or am I? Guess what? I'm thinking of writing a sequel! So please,please, <strong>PLEASE <strong>read and review my story. Plus in you're reviews please tell me if I should write a sequel. Please tell me soon because school is about to start for me.

Bye! Until then I'll see you later!


End file.
